My Strength
by Imyself2121
Summary: She could only remember how to do the jutsu but not how to change back. Oh Lordy how did she end up in a base full of S-rank Criminals? Oh yes she was just that damn adorable to pick up. SakuraXAkatsuki
1. Chapter 1

For a split second she couldn't see anything then she couldn't feel anything. It was normal for this type of jutsu but it was her first time performing it and hoped that she did it well or her whole plan is screwed. She felt her skin get tighter on her bones then her bones shrinking under her skin. She kept shrinking and fur began to grow the shorter she got until she was just the size of a small pup(like Akamaru before his large growth spurt). Yes I said pup like a puppy or a ninja dog but she's a wolf pup. Her small pink fur covered body ran and leaped for the nearest shelter as she heard the Konoha ANBU rush to her now unfittable clothes on the forest floor.

**"Phew that was close. Now how do we change back?"** _oh shit_ that was all she thought before the ANBU jumped back into the trees and sped off back towards Konoha.

**"Okay Outer please tell me that you read the rest of the scroll."** Inner pleaded and Sakura flinched remembering how to do the hand signs but didn't read how to reverse the jutsu.

Sakura came out of the dead tree trunk and looked around for any other ninja in the area but found none. She sighed and started walking with her small petite legs that wont cover much ground in a day compared to what her long human legs could do. She continued to walk until she heard a small stream. She sat down on the bank of the stream and lapped at the cold water. She was so thirsty that she didn't notice the two large chakra's coming her way until one of them spoke.

"Well well look at what we have here." a gruff voice spoke making her head shoot up from the small stream and look at the person infront of her.

The first thing she saw was a black cloak with a red clouds printed on it and ninja sandals that had _blue_ toes. The only person she knew of that is blue is Kisame of the Akatsuki-but they shouldn't be this close to Konoha and Sand unless they were after the kyuubi(1). Her gaze traveled up to the high collar of the cloak that hid half of his face.

"Oh look a puppy!" a man in an orange swirly mask jumped out of the bushes and jerked Sakura up off of the ground and into a bone crushing hug. She couldn't see anything because her small head was crushed into his hard black clothed chest.

"Moron put the poor thing down Tobi!" Kisame scolded the childish man before plucking Sakura out of his deathly strong grasp and held her under her front legs.

"But Tobi a good boy!" He cried out and rushed to hug Kisame knocking them over and throwing Sakura out of his grasp to hit a hard but warm chest as the hands caught her.

Looking up her gaze met with crimson eyes and she felt her stomach drop to her tail. Itachi Uchiha was holding her while looking at her with slight curious eyes. Sakura wanting to get on their good side licked Itachi's nose and watched his expression change into shock before going back to impassive. She let out a small 'yip' in excitement and started wagging her tail at him with happy green eyes. There was a small twitch upward on Itachi's lips that turned into a small smirk.

"Is Puppy-san a girl or boy?" Tobi asked stupidly and the next thing she knows is that she's being held high in the air everything exposed to all three men. Sakura's tail unconsciously went between her legs to hide herself and whimpered.

"It's a girl no wonder it has pink hair." Kisame retorted sarcastically and Sakura glared while growling warningly at him earning her a chuckle.

"Can Tobi keep Puppy-chan? Tobi's a good boy!" He had his hands together like he was praying and kept begging Itachi and Kisame to let him keep her. Kisame looked over towards Itachi only to see him gone already walking towards their destination with hitching a ride to a small pink fuzzy mass ontop of his head. He chuckled under his breath and started walking off from the babbling Tobi to catch up with his partner.

"What will Tobi a call you?" Tobi asked Sakura looking expectantly up at her and was replied with a small happy bark and a wag of a small pink furry tail.

"Sakura." Itachi said unfazed by the slight shock gaze from Kisame and jumped up into a tree to make the travel faster. They traveled hours stopping only several times to rest or to get a drink and Sakura eventually fell asleep in the collar of Itachi's cloak. She awoke to the sound of a loud voice and opened her eyes to see that she was still in the tall collar of Itachi's buried in his long black locks.

"Would you the shut the fuck up,Blondie!" the loud voice rang out and caused Sakura to growl in annoyance and all went quite with all their eyes on Itachi.

"Did you just growl,un?" the familiar voice went through her ears and something clicked in her brain. Deidara of the Akatsuki along with the cursing Jashinist.

"Hn." Itachi's typical response. Sakura made herself known ontop of Itachi's head lightly ruffling his raven black hair.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan _nicely_ asked and recieved a low growl followed by a sharp souding bark in warning.

"Tobi thinks it's a baby wolf!" Tobi announced the obivious(?) recieving a glare from Hidan that clearly said shut-the-fuck-up.

"It has _pink_ fur,yeah." Deidara said while staring intently at Sakura while she returned her gaze but with less curiosity.

"Tobi found Sakura by a river and saved her! Tobi a good boy!" He shouted while pumping his fist in the air. Sakura stared at him disbelieveingly(?) after he just spouted that little lie.

Sakura watched as Hidan suddenly lost interest and started walking down a hallway saying somthing about 'sacrificing something' later. Deidara gave her one last glance and went to sit on the couch while turning the tv on. She felt Itachi move below her down the hallway and stopped infront of a large thick wood door and knocked three times. She heard a 'Come in' before Itachi stepped in and shut the door behind him with a 'click'.

"The mission was successful Leader-sama." Itachi stated calmly and watched a small smirk appear on the older man's face.

"I see you have seemed to pick up _something_ along the way,Itachi." he stated with a hint of amusement.

"Hn." Pein rolled at his typical response and dismissed him with a wave of his hand before going back to the paperwork on his desk.

Itachi took a left opposite of the way that they had come in and traveled until there was several doors on the walls and Itachi entered the last one on the right side of the wall. The room was simple. A bed, a nightstand, a desk, another door that most likely went to a bathroom, and a bookshelf that had several peom books on there that she reconized. She jumped off of his and onto the bed landing with a 'plop' and let out a tired yawn making her look vicious. Itachi took his cloak off leaving him only in his fishnet shirt and ninja pants before sitting down on the edge of his bed taking his boots off.

He then stood up and walked to the side of the bed and getting in under the covers. Sakura walked up to his pillow and laid down curling up in his neck and instantly falling asleep.

**...**

**WOOT! YA FINALLY FINISHED THE REWRITE! **


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up to a comforting noise that she hadn't heard in awhile.

_'Ba-thump'_

It was a heartbeat and was so soothing to her that she snuggled closer into the warm chest that she was laying on.

_'Ba-thump' 'Ba-thump' 'Ba-thump'_

Her eyes closed and she drifted off back into her dreamless sleep.

**'BAM'**. They both jolted awake due to the loud noise that came from down the hallway and Itachi got up heading for the door. Sakura jumped off the bed heading after Itachi nails clicking on wood floor. He stopped at the doorway that led to a kitchen that was a wreck. There was black ash everywhere and there in the middle of it was two bodies covered in the black ash. Sakura bounded over to them and saw that it was Tobi and Deidara with several cuts and scratches but seemed unconscious.

She heard a sigh and saw that Kisame was walking over to them while shaking his head. Sakura saw some blood seep out of one of Deidara's cuts and licked it. It glowed a soft green and healed within seconds. Apparently Itachi saw this and walked over to her before picking her up to his eye level. He had a thoughtful look on his face mixed with a little curiosity.

"They always do this those damn little brats." she heard Kisame mutter before slinging both of them over his sholders and walking off. Seconds later her stomach growled and he lightly smirked.

Itachi tucked her under his arm and went over to the fridge. He looked around and found some left over chicken enough for both of them and put it in the microwave. He set her down and moved to the sink to get a glass of water and a bowl for her. As she lapped at the water she heard the microwave ding and saw Itachi sit at the table. Sakura jumped into a chair then onto the table and saw Itachi raise a eyebrow at her action.

She barked at him and wagged her tail that made a thumping noise on the wood table. He chuckled lightly and put some of the chicken on the small plate that he got for her. As they ate you could only hear her chewing and the 'tick' of the clock on the wall. When they finished Itachi took their plates to the sink and waved for her to follow him down the hallway. As they walked further she heard metal clashing against eachother like a fight was going on but it was a training room. It was a part of the forest designed for training with racks off to the side that held several katanas, kunias, shuriken,etc..

The two people that were sparring continued without paying Itachi any attention. She reconized them as Kakuzu and Hidan.

**"What the hell didn't we kill those two bastards?"** her and her inner raged

As Hidan swung his scythe black threads came out of the ground and wrapped around the scythe and his arms making it stop a few feet from his neck.

"Let me go you little fucker!" Hidan was mad and didn't care to show it.

"Shut up." the annoyance was visible in Kakuzu's voice. The black tendrils retreated from Hidan's arms and went back up the sleeves of Kakuzu's cloak. There was a 'puff' of smoke and Tobi appeared before them jumping up and down with excitement.

"Tobi was told that Tobi was was to tell you three that Leader-sama wants to talk to you!" Tobi screamed at them and started running around them in circles waving his arms like a madman until Hidan hit him over the head knocking him unconscious. After Hidan and Kakuzu left while bickering the atmosphere suddenly dropped several degrees.

"We need to get the last byuji in the next three months." the deep cold voice came from behind Tobi's mask and scared Sakura by the sudden change in attitude.

"I know that." Itachi's tone was slightly snappy towards the masked man. Seeing that he was scaring the little puppy he grabbed her and started cooing at her.

"Report to Pein for your next mission and I'll take care of you" he stared at Sakura" while he's gone." Just going along with it Sakura wagged her tail at him and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving an annoyed Itachi behind. They reappeared in a what appeared to be his bedroom. He set her down with a sigh and removed his swirly mask revealing a handsome face in which inner Sakura went crazy.

**"Holy shit would you look at that smexy hot-" **Inner was cut off Sakura.

_"Oh hell no! He's the enemy now close your fat mouth before it becomes a home for flies!" _Sakura snapped at her inner.

**"Haha you just called yourself fat! Dumbass!"** Inner continued to roll with laughter and Sakura chose to ignore her and brung her focus back to the male in the room. She was shocked at what she saw when she turned her attention back to his face.

His red piercing gaze was focused intently on her and the next thing he did scared her to death. He leaned forward and-

**! #$%^&*()_+{}:"?~)(*&^%$# !**

**I didn't know that I could do a cliffy! But I did...Plz comment! It makes the chapters come faster! *nudge* *nudge***


End file.
